x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Flight
Flight is the Ability to lift off the ground, to ride air currents or to fly self-propelled through the air. This ability is attained through different means. Applications *A passive aspect, most commonly used, is a means to evade attacks or escape capture. *Usually, a character with flight has a certain amount of speed to utilize whilst airborne. This can be used as an alternative to getting to places on foot in a lesser amount of time. *In combat, flight and aerial speed can be used to divebomb/tackle enemies or engage in aerial hand-to-hand fighting. This is commonly seen with characters with mainly physical powers and abilties. *Aerial reconnaissance. *Rescuing a falling ally. *Carrying an enemy while airborne to either intimidate them, or cause them harm. Forms of Flight Being a power on it's own, flight comes in many variations and forms. Those who have different powers and mastered them have the ability to fly in their own way. Energy Propulsion *'Asterokinesis :' A being who has the ability to manipulate the cosmic energy of the universe has the ability to manipulate the gravity of any planet and the fabric of space, enabling them to fly. *'Atmokinesis:' Those possessing the ability to manipulate the weather have the ability to fly with the use of things they create and manipulate such as tornadoes and even lightning. *'Dynamokinesis:' Another form of flight comes from the ability to control energy itself and therefore they can form energy-fields allowing flight to be a possibility. *'Electrokinesis:' Much like telekinetic flight, electrokinesis allowing one to fly is more of technique and even a form of elemental flight. *'Magnetokinesis:' A sub-power of Magnetokinesis and variation of flight, one with the ability to manipulate anything magnetic can easily fly if they are anywhere near metal. *'Telekinesis:' Flight when it comes to telekinesis is mostly applied as a technique and therefore those who have mastered their powers or are stronger in terms of telekinesis have the ability to hover and even fly at various speeds for long periods of time so long as they concentrate. Physical Propulsion *'Shapeshifting:' When it comes to a more physical means of flight, the ability for one to change their shape enables them to grow wings and defy the laws of gravity. They can also take any beast form and therefore fly if that particular beast has that ability. *'Insectoid Physiology:' Not all beings with insectoid physiologies can do this, however there are some that are able to fly with the usage of insect-like wings. Users *Jean Grey: Via Telekinesis. *Angel: Warren can fly by using his wings. *Angel Salvadore: Angel can fly by using her wings. *Magneto: Magneto can fly by manipulating his own polarity. *Transonic *Hope Summers: Hope can fly when mimicking a mutant with an ability related to flight. *Banshee: Sean can fly by propelling himself into the air using his vocal cords, emmiting powerful soundwaves that push him upwards, and maintining his flight path with the wings on his jumpsuit. Category:Powers